The Unknown Child
by xemxii
Summary: For thousands of years, Madison has known she was part vampire and never knowing she was something else. One day, Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, from the Olympian Coven, come to her doorstep for her help. She agrees and leaves with Alice and Jasper to confront the Volturi on Renesmee. Will Madison help the Olympian Coven and find out who she really is?
1. Prologue

**Madison Artemis Lopez**

She lived thousands of years with only knowing she is part vampire. She was born as a vampire by birth, thus making her part vampire and part human. She's never met her mother, but her father told Madison that she was forced to leave them. Ever since she was born, she has been hidden from the world.

She has many gifts as a vampire and human. As a vampire, she has unbelievable beauty and unrecognizable strength. She also is extremely fast and very graceful. Not only inhumanly intelligent, she also has rare gifts. One of the gifts she has is the ability to read minds just by focusing on them. Another one of her rare gifts is the ability to control all of the elements. She also has the ability to hide her scent. The other gift is the ability to cause physical pain. The last gift she has as a vampire is the ability to mimic the abilities of others, thus being known as a Copycat.

As a human, she has other special gifts. Because of the ability to control the fire element, fire cannot destroy her like it does to other vampires. Because of what her mother is, she's always running around at night in the forest with her bow and dagger, shooting at targets that her father put up for her. She is stronger in the night when the moon shines upon her, making her brown hair turn a sparkling silver. Her father always told her that she has her mother's brown eyes that turn into a beautiful silver at night. Madison has always loved the night. For some unknown reason to her, she is able to see in the dark and not only because of her vampire side. However, because of what her mother is, she has some trouble reading. The words move around making it hard to understand things.

Even though Madison has brown eyes in the day and silver eyes in the night, her eyes turn blood red when thirsty, unlike most vampires where their eyes turn a pitch black. Not many have noticed this since she is able to control her thirst. Being half vampire and half human, Madison is able to eat human food and blood. Not liking the idea of killing people or animals, her father goes and gets hospital blood bags for her. Her father, on the other hand, hated drinking human blood and has been drinking blood from animals ever since he turned.

Madison has always admired her father because of his bravery. He had often told stories about the wars he had been in. Sometimes, he would tell her stories of her mother: beautiful, brave, strong, fast, and immortal. Madison thought her mother was a vampire because of the description of what he gave her, but somewhere deep in her mind, told her that her mother was not a vampire. Madison has always loved Greek Mythology. Even though she always is top student in all her classes, acing them easily, Greek Mythology is something she never got tired of learning or hearing about. World and American history were also one of her favorite subjects to learn about, even though she has taken those classes every time she started a school.

Ever since she was five, weird things have been happening around her home. Some things would levitate whenever she would walk by, while other things would catch on fire. When her father saw this, he had a look that was a mixture of joy and fear. He was happy that his only daughter was getting her powers, yet he feared a certain coven would find her and would want to take her away from him. He knew of the Olympic coven's member who can see the future. She can't see Madison's future, but she can see his and he knew she would come here one day for help. No matter what it is, Madison's father would help her. The girl had kept Madison a secret also from her family, knowing he wouldn't want her to be known until it is the right time. One thing he didn't know was the Madison would be discovered by the coven he despised the most very soon.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Visitor**

Madison was playing in her favorite spot in the woods. She had always come out there to play when her father was busy, which was a lot of times, but she didn't mind the quietness. She knew her father didn't want anybody to know about her and she respected it. She knew the danger and power she possessed. She would sometimes practice her archery outside and shoot at the marked trees and targets her dad had done for her. It was a lot of fun, especially if she pretended she was in danger and her targets were her enemies.

As Madison sat down, exhausted from practicing for hours, she smelled the sickly sweet scent. A smell unknown to her, but she knew it belonged to a vampire. Madison shot up from where she sat and ran quickly to her father. "Father! Father! There is another vampire coming. I think it is two. Their scent hit me while I was practicing my archery." Her father, Austin, stood up immediately. It can't be. Must it be the future seer and the emotion sensor? Austin thought. Just as the thought crossed his mind, their scent hit his nose. "Stay here, darling. Only come out when I ask for you. Understand?" he said, looking at his precious daughter who nodded her head. "Of course, Father." he smiled and kissed her forehead before quickly walking outside to meet the two vampires. "Austin, we need your help." The pixie's worried face told him everything that he needed to know. Her family had done something that hasn't happened in thousands of years.

Austin looked at the two vampires, knowing how important it was for them to save their family. After a few minutes, he nodded his head. "I will help you." Alice's face brightened up and thanked him. "We have another one with us." Alice said motioning to the young boy and his aunt. Austin smiled and bid them hello. "When should we leave?" The pain-faced vampire answered. "Right now if possible." "Of course." With a calm voice, Austin called for Madison who was by his side instantly. "Yes, Father?" Austin turned to his daughter. "We are going to help these people. They need evidence that hybrids born by birth exist and are not a threat." Always obeying her father no matter what, Madison nodded. "Of course, Father. Shall we leave now?" she said, turning to the others. Being hypnotized by her beauty, Alice quickly shook her head and smiled. "We shall. And with that, they left running to save the Olympic coven and show the Volturi that hybrids born by birth are not a threat.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Vision**

For hours, Madison, her father, and the other vampires ran from London, England to Forks, Washington. The two vampires with the golden eyes that matched her fathers told them to stay behind until the pixie-like women told them to show themselves. Always the one to obey, Madison stood next to her father. "Cover your scent and pull your hood up." Her father whispered low enough for only her to hear. She nodded and did what her father said. She cut off her scent and pulled her hood up, hiding her beautiful, immortal face.

Alice walked up to Aro and held out her hand. Aro gladly took her hand and looked into her eyes. Madison looked at Alice. Alice pulled her hand away from his. "It doesn't matter what I show you. Even when you see, you still won't change your decision." Alice turned and whispered at Bella. "Now!" Bella turned to Renesmee and spoke to Jacob. "Take care of my daughter." Jacob ran away with Renesmee on his back. "Get them!" Caius yelled. Alice suddenly attacked Aro, but he managed to escape her fight and ordered his guards to take her away. Carlisle got angry by this and ran towards Aro, who met him in midair and shockingly, after a few seconds of fighting, Aro landed on the ground with Carlisle's decapitated head in hand.

Everyone on the Cullen's side stared in horror. Everything happened so suddenly. The Cullens and their witnesses begin to attack the Volturi. Bella began using her power to shield Jasper from Jane's power, but Alec quickly interfered and attacked Bella. Jasper withered in pain from Jane's power as another Volturi stepped in and beheaded him. Almost immediately, Emmett rushed in and attacked Alec, beheading him in the process.

Jacob ran through the woods with Renesmee on his back. Suddenly, Aro's guards started to catch up to them. "Jacob! Jacob! Watch out!" Renesmee shouted. The vampire jumped onto Jacob from above, but Jacob, surprised, managed to kill and behead the vampire. He continued to run in the woods with Renesmee, getting her away from the fight safely. Back at the fight, Benjamin used his power to create a large hole in the earth, which killed many of the Volturi, almost taking Esme and Edward down, but managed to escape with Edward killing Felix in the process. Alice glared at Jane for killing her mate and attacked her, with Bella helping Alice by shielding her.

Alice then threw Jane to Sam who, in his wolf form, killed Jane. After seeing there are a few Volturi left, Caius joined in, but got his skull ripped off by Tanya and Kate. Marcus looked around and got attacked and killed by Vladimir and Stefan. Seeing his army die, Aro finally joined in, but got attacked by Bella and Edward, who managed to rip his head off and set his body on fire. Suddenly, Madison looked around and saw Alice removing her hand from Aro's. "Now you know. That's your future, unless you decide on another course." Caius spoke up with a sneer. "We cannot alter our course, the child still poses a grave threat." "But if you were sure she could remain concealed from the human world?" Edward asked. "Can we leave in peace?" "Of course, but that cannot be known." Caius answered. "Actually it can." Edward says as four more witnesses walk out from the woods and stand next to Alice.


End file.
